La Espada del Rey
by Flame'sChild
Summary: Es una guerrera. Su deber es mantener el honor de la familia. No obstante, en ese día tormentoso conocerá a la persona que deberá proteger...y quien despertará un lado que no conocía sobre ella misma. Ling x La Fan.


**La espada del Rey**

Permanecía de pie, apretando los puños y observando el ambiente que se cernía alrededor: el cielo era grisáceo, acompañado de truenos que retumbaban a su alrededor y de un viento helado que despojaba a cualquiera del poco calor que pudiese albergar su cuerpo; definitivamente era el presagio de la terrible tormenta que atacaba con ferocidad al país cada tiempo otoñal. Sí, después de la temporada de lluvia, que traía buenos cultivos y prosperidad, siempre aparecía aquel "monstruo".

Sus antepasados solían adjudicarle la apariencia del dragón, que era dios del cielo y del trueno. Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia tocaban la tierra fértil, las personas solían formar procesiones hacia los templos y le pedían al dios, misericordia de sus fieles súbditos; algunas veces funcionaba...pero otras, las consecuencias eran catastróficas. Aquellas costumbres habían dejado de practicarse desde hacía siglos, pero ella las conocía gracias a las leyendas que se transmitían por generaciones a las familias de guerreros como parte del método de enseñanza en el arte de la defensa y el ataque.  
Y eso es lo que era: una guerrera.

Por tradición, el varón más joven era quien heredaba la profesión al cumplir los trece años, y en ese momento, el más sabio de la familia comenzaba a instruirle con su propia experiencia: el abuelo.  
Aunque en su caso, fuese por mala fortuna o por un regalo del cielo, ella había nacido hija única y por consiguiente, se había convertido en la sucesora que tendría el deber de seguir la antigua tradición, así como darle a su apellido el honor y la gloria que se merecía. Tratándose de tal responsabilidad, debía sentir un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, pero la verdad es que no lo tenía demasiado en cuenta, de hecho, adoraba la sensación que experimentaba cada vez que tomaba un arma, desde el primer día en que tocó el filo de la propia; esto era bueno, puesto que según decía su abuelo, era preferible educar a una inexperta que se entregase al oficio, a una experta que rechazase su herencia. Pero no resultó tan nefasta aprendiz: apenas habían pasado dos años desde que inició su instrucción y su pariente ya la consideraba una joven de destacado nivel.

Fue gracias a eso que ambos habían recibido una carta del clan Yao, la cual les pedía se presentasen a la convocatoria que se estaba realizando para reclutar guerreros. No le tomó mucho comprender de lo que se trataba, ya que era la noticia que recorría el país entero: el emperador había caído enfermo.  
Estaba consciente que al enterarse de esto, los hijos del gobernante, pertenecientes a los cincuenta clanes existentes, se disputarían a muerte el tan codiciado trono, para ello, necesitarían quiénes los protegieran. No era algo demasiado justo, pero sí obligatorio dado su deber como combatiente, por lo que aceptó aquella invitación, al igual que su abuelo y juntos se habían dirigido a la residencia del clan. Como era de esperarse, no habían sido los únicos llamados y la sala principal estaba repleta de guerreros que esperaban ser los elegidos para custodiar al príncipe, el hijo decimosegundo del emperador. Por lo general, se solía escoger a dos pares de guerreros pero debido a la intensa situación, se recurría sólo a dos de los mejores.

Recordaba haberse imaginado que en la misma situación estarían las salas de los demás clanes, y que cada príncipe o princesa impondría varias pruebas a los "aspirantes" para escoger a los ideales. Sus suposiciones no estuvieron tan alejadas de la realidad, porque cuando el príncipe dio aparición en la sala, saludó a los "invitados" y comunicó que sólo realizaría una prueba para tomar la decisión definitiva.  
Recordó también que en ese momento, una nueva sensación había recorrido su cuerpo como un cosquilleo al mirar discretamente los ojos del príncipe, quien parecía de su misma edad. Serios pero gentiles y que reflejaban una enorme determinación para lograr sus objetivos, ocultos tras las facciones rasgadas orientales que nuevamente compuso tras haber pronunciado su discurso. ¿Qué había sido eso? Creía saber la respuesta a su inquietud...pero decidió ignorarla porque si no llegaba a resultar elegida, un poderoso rayo partiría su alma en dos.

Ahí se encontraba ella, terminando de meditar todo aquello, de pie ahora sobre un campo lodazal, con la lluvia azotándole la espalda.  
Al final, la prueba parecía de lo más simple: combatir y derrotar a los oponentes en plena tormenta. Era sólo la apariencia, ya que los truenos cegadores y el terreno tan resbaladizo hacían casi imposible cumplir con lo segundo, pero presentes estaban su abuelo y ella, no había marcha atrás.

Por desgracia, ellos habían obtenido el último turno y por ende, el instante en que la tormenta había arreciado. El momento estaba cerca, sus oponentes sólo esperaban la señal.

En breves segundos, se vio inmiscuida en el combate, lo único en que podía concentrarse era en no caer y protegerse a toda costa del arma de su oponente pese a que su pariente le gritaba que atacara.

Nunca fue consciente de la duración de la batalla ni de las lesiones que recibió, pero una cosa era segura: habían ganado.

Permaneció en una especie de trance mientras era llevada con damas que atenderían sus heridas, al igual que cuando fue conducida hacia otra sala, donde se reunió con su abuelo y donde las cuatro parejas ganadoras de los combates aguardaban al príncipe. Éste no tardó en aparecer, saludar nuevamente y felicitarlos por haber obtenido a lo que le llamó "la preparación para la verdadera prueba", lo cual dejó a varios perplejos y confundidos...aunque a ella ya no le importaba.

Su trance se debía a que había faltado a uno de los principios de un buen guerrero: no dudar. Durante el combate, tuvo varias oportunidades de asestarle un golpe mortal a su rival, pero su cuchilla temblaba a cada momento y se desviaba para permitirle al otro escapar. Fue reprendida por su maestro muchas veces, pero continuaba dudando, y eso jamás le había pasado.

No fue sino hasta que escuchó que uno de los soldados mencionaba su apellido, que se despertó de su ensimismamiento. Aturdida, siguió a su abuelo, que a la vez seguía al príncipe hacia un cuarto diferente. Ahí, éste los hizo sentarse sobre la mullida alfombra y comenzó a hacerle preguntas informales a su familiar, relativas al modo de ataque y defensa, que le serían de gran ayuda en su misión.

Era claro lo que significaba aquello, pero no entendía el por qué había sucedido, ya que ella por lo menos, había demostrado su ineficiencia como protectora al dudar de esa manera.

Justo cuando pensaba en ello, el joven príncipe le dirigió la palabra:

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?

-La Fan, mi señor.

-La Fan...Es muy bonito, ideal para quien será una de mis guardaespaldas.-comentó el muchacho con una sonrisa. Ella evitó mirarle a los ojos, no quería perder el habla al verlos nuevamente.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero quisiera preguntarle el porqué nos ha elegido para ese honor.

-Oh, es muy sencillo: ambos pasaron la verdadera prueba...especialmente tú, La Fan.

-¿Yo?-se extrañó, y sin poder contenerse, alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la calidez que brindaba el aspecto de aquel príncipe, cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía. Un asentimiento del mismo fue su respuesta, antes de añadir:

-Dime una cosa. Durante la prueba, te vi dudar varias veces cuando tenías la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con tu rival. ¿A qué se debió eso?

Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar semejante cuestión y tras meditarlo por unos segundos, la respuesta llegó instantáneamente.

-Porque tuve miedo, mi señor-declaró, y no se equivocaba, su arma temblaba incontrolablemente cuando se aproximaba al cuello del contrincante y sus ojos parecían llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?-insistió el príncipe, abriendo sus ojos y mostrándole una vez más aquella asombrosa mirada repleta de serenidad.

-De convertirme en asesina por una causa sin sentido. Miedo de perder mi identidad al sentir la sangre de otra persona entre mis dedos.

El muchacho le miró fijamente por unos momentos, provocándole un ligero estremecimiento, antes de cerrar sus ojos y lanzar un suspiro.

-Hela ahí, tu respuesta a la pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta, mi señor?

-La de por qué los había elegido a ti y al gran maestro Fu como mis guardaespaldas. Las tres parejas que esperaban junto con ustedes, demostraron ser los mejores en su campo, por eso también pasaron la prueba...y sin embargo, parecían no temerle a nada, incluso algunos me parecieron despiadados. Tú por el contrario, dudaste para herir a alguien. Sé que eso es crucial en una verdadera batalla, pero como bien has dicho, esto no era sino una pelea sin sentido, no había razón alguna por la que debías lastimar a otros.

-Cre-creo que aún no comprendo, mi señor-musitó ella, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar a toda velocidad, sin que nadie lo notase. De reojo, le pareció ver que su abuelo sonreía.

-Un rey necesita un escudo y una espada para poder defenderse de los embates de la tormenta. El escudo representa la defensa, las técnicas más osadas para saber eludir situaciones inconvenientes, y la espada, representa el ataque, la fuerza necesaria para alcanzar el objetivo. El gran maestro Fu, es mi escudo y tú, La Fan, eres mi espada.

¿Por qué? Porque el miedo nos proporciona tanto debilidad como fuerza. Tú elegiste usarlo como fuerza y es por eso que me has demostrado ser la más apta para el trabajo-sentenció el muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa y ladeando su cabeza, despreocupado-A mí en lo personal, no me agradaría tener a alguien que no tema a nada...porque correría el riesgo de perderse en el camino. ¿Cómo podría protegerme entonces?

Ante estas palabras, no se permitió inhibir más aquel sentimiento tan nuevo y maravilloso que había aflorado en ella desde el momento en que lo había visto. Permitió que su corazón palpitara con más insistencia y que sus mejillas adquiriesen un gracioso rubor que adornaba la sincera sonrisa que le dedicaba al príncipe. Era tanta su felicidad que no dudó en hacerle una última pregunta:

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ling... Ling Yao-contestó el chico, correspondiéndole el gesto con sinceridad. Ella, sin dejar de sonreír, se inclinó hacia adelante a modo de reverencia y apretó los puños.

-A partir de hoy, joven amo, le entrego mi lealtad incondicional...

_-...Y mi corazón..._-susurró una vocecilla traviesa en su mente.

No era una ilusión, lo sabía bien, porque él le había mostrado el mismo rostro que ella había compuesto la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos.  
Un rostro confundido, tranquilo y feliz.  
Un rostro que expresaba el inicio de una linda historia de amor.


End file.
